Through My Veins
by StaraLaura
Summary: My last Hamtaro fic.  Goodbye all.


Through My Veins

* * *

Sandy perked her head up at the sound of the bee. She hated bees and she was deathly allergic to them. Sure enough, in front of her face, there were a couple of them and over their heads was the hive. A lump made its way into the girl's throat. Quickly, the young teen got to her feet, slipping her homework into her bag and turning briskly around, trying not to perspire as the buzzing ran through her head. Once, she turned her head and saw that the creature was gone. Shrugging, she turned on her heel and strolled briskly to her house where Stan was waiting for her. At least she wouldn't have to deal with the bees that might kill her.

Her twin brother, Stan, never cooked so Sandy was prepared to make a snack for herself after a long day of school. It was her senior year and the college applications were already making their way into her mailbox. Signs of summer popped up and the excitement of graduation was starting to become the topic of today. It was sad to see it all over. Though it had been a grueling four years, Sandy knew she would miss her friends. Her best friend Bijou was going to college in Paris, across the ocean from her. Hamtaro, another good friend, was going back to Japan, and her boyfriend Panda… _Her_ Panda was going to China.

Stepping through her door, she let out a strangled sigh. At least Panda said he would keep his relationship with her. It would just take a little more e-mails and calls to help keep everything in tact. She made her way though the kitchen to make a sandwich.

Three knocks at the door. Stan always knocked three times before entering the home, just in case if company were in the house. Sandy ignored him, knowing that he'd just walk in.

"Hey, sis!" His voice bounced loudly off the walls and gave the house more of a lively feel to it.

Stan leaped into the kitchen and slid on the tile, plopping right next to her.

"Stan, I told you to, like, not do that, you're gonna either hurt yourself or me!" Sandy spat, eyes aflame with rage.

In return, Stan did nothing but laugh and turned his head to the fridge, scanning for any junk food they might have stored. Finding happiness with a soda, he dove into his day, talking about how he had managed to put a tack under Mr. Spat's chair…

And it was then that it occurred to Sandy there was someone else in the room besides her annoying brother and herself. A tall, skinny boy with cool, grey eyes and a book in his hands stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He looked strangely familiar.

With wide eyes, Sandy let out a meek hello to Maxwell. He nodded at her.

"Okay, so like, Maxwell's been tutoring me since he's really smart and stuff and…"

_So that's why Stan has a better grade than me_, Sandy realized, even though her brother was less intelligent than herself. Then, the next bit of information surprised her. Maxwell couldn't possibly be teaching Stan, the most popular kid in school? Stan was captain of the football team and had gone through as many girls as clothes and he was hanging around with the nerdy, booky kid. What the haggleflaggen?

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't bother me, I'm going to go call Panda," Sandy waved off, flipping her phone open.

Right away, Stan started to make kissy faces at her and cooing about how Panda would be making her a bed for the both of them. (He was a carpenter and Sandy was used to these kinds of jokes.)

Before going up the stairs to her room, Maxwell had tapped her shoulder. With wicked fast reflexes, the teenage girl whipped around, her orange red hair nearly smacking him in the face.

"What?"

Blushing, the bookworm, shuffled away and murmured something about eyes. Sandy gave him a confused look and he took in a deep breath.

"I-I think you're really-"

"Don't stop! Believing!" As the song rang through the air, Maxwell realized that it was Sandy's phone and he's heart deflated.

"I'm sorry, could let me take this?" Sandy said bluntly as she saw the caller was Panda. Aww, it was so nice of him to call and get her out of this. She spun around and made her way up the stairs and shut the door once she made her way into her room.

"Pretty," Maxwell finished, ready to kick himself in the face.

"Dude! You gotta help me on the Chris Crutcher stuff!" Stan called from the other room.

"C-Coming, Stan!" Maxwell said, running into the kitchen and nearly knocking over his new friend.

"Whoa, man, you're gonna, like, give me a concussion or something," Stan chuckled.

"Do you know Sandy's number?" Maxwell asked quickly. Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…"

"C-Could…. Could you give it to me?"

* * *

Sandy ran out of the school, but not because of the excitement of the last day of school. The swinging of her arms and the strength of her legs made it so she was running faster than she ever had in her life. Tears poured out from her eyes, splattering on to the pavement in violent waves . She was choking on her sobs, her entire body ready to collapse. But she kept running the meadow she was in just yesterday, where she was doing her homework and having a good time. Today was going to be different from yesterday.

Once she had reached her destination, she flew onto the soft grass and cried, her body rocking from side to side and she shook her head in denial. It couldn't be true. Panda couldn't have broken up with her. They had been going out for _five years_. Five. The year that she thought she would spend the best time with him was this year and he breaks up with her. It wasn't _fair_. He couldn't have done this to her, it was as if he took one of his saws and sliced her heart in half. It wasn't the Panda thing to do.

And yet it happened. Here she was, in the reality of the impossible. Her head hurt, stung with melancholy and anger and all of these other emotions Sandy had no idea she could even feel.

There was the buzzing of the bees again. Sandy's eyes opened immediately, hug with anticipation and she snapped her head up to make out the bee hive above her. At first, her reaction was run, but ideas started to swarm into her head and she reached her hand up to the hive.

A single bee came and landed on her index finger and it sent shivers down her spine. One voice inside her head said to not do it, it wasn't worth it, but really? She had nothing else in this world to live for, her gymnastics career was over and she wasn't smart, not ready to go on without Panda. Her parents were dead, she had a great step father, but she longed for them to come back to her. Then, as the bee sunk in it's stinger into her hand, she thought of all the people who she loved. Her dad, who had died of cancer. Her step-dad, who turned out to be a pretty nice guy. Her mom, who had loved and nurtured her until that one fatal car accident. Stan, who may had driven her crazy everywhere, even London, but managed to be the best brother she could have. Bijou, her best friend along with Pashmina and her little sister Penelope. Oxnard, Hamtaro, and Boss, a trio that had managed to entertain at a daycare. Dexter and Howdy, who would always fight over Pashmina in high school. Cappy, Snoozer, and Jingle, all of whom helped out Sandy when she needed it. Even Panda, who had taken good care of her while they were dating. All of them were part of the ham ham gang, a club which anyone could join, but managed to keep these fourteen teens together.

Wait, it was fifteen. As her hand started to swell, Sandy remembered the fifteenth member of their crew and it was the boy who always had his nose in a book, who was always at her competitions for sports. It was Maxwell, the shy and quiet, but brainy boy that helped her get through English 9 Honors. She had never thought of it, but… He was actually kind of… Cute. Her thoughts went back to yesterday, when he was ready to tell her something. It looked like a love confession, but what did Sandy know? He didn't really like her like that, she knew it, she was a total opposite compared to him.

Which is why she was so surprised when she got a text from an unknown number. As the pain started to die out and her eyes became dreary, she clicked a button.

_I love you, Sandy. Please tell me you love me back._

_ ~Maxwell_

Her brain hurt too much to think over what she said. So she typed in what she thought was the best thing to say.

_I love you too. But I don't think we can meet. I'll see you later._

_ ~Sandy _

The last wave of pain and venom that rang through her ceased and she closed her eyes, the feeling of love and all of the other emotions she had today still running through her veins.

* * *

**From the description, it says that this is my last Hamtaro fic. Believe me, it is. I just don't feel as interested in it anymore. I don't have time to update any of the stories and it's pointless to keep telling you all that I'm going to update when I won't. From this point on, I won't update any of my Hamtaro stories.**

**Now, since I'm into Hetalia, I'll be updated my only story there, but I think it'll be the only story I'll work on for the rest of my life.**

**I'm really sorry everyone. You have a reason to hate me, you really do. I just can't do this anymore.**

**See if you can guess the references in this story. I kinda just mashed all of my stories into this one.**

**So yeah… This is kinda the end of this. I'm really sorry…**

**Bye, everyone. I love you all. ~hugs all of you~**

**-sxmfan :3**


End file.
